New Professor on Campus
by CrashedInDeep
Summary: You're new to this university, and of course you get the new, weird teacher. (Guzma x Reader)


**Title: New Professor on Campus**

 **Fandom: Pokémon**

 **Wordcount: 2599**

 **Rating: M**

 **Characters: Guzma**

 **Pairing(s): Guzma x Reader**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning(s): Swearing**

 **Summary: You're new to this university, and of course you get stuck with the weird, new teacher.**

First day of University. What a drag. I sighed as I stood outside of the large campus that stood in front of me. People my age and older were all standing outside, chatting with each other before the day started. Some also had their Pokémon out with them as they socialized with the other people on campus. My shrimpy little Wimpod clung to my shoulder as I walked closer to the building. He looked around worriedly at all the different Pokémon and trainers that were out and about. I rested my hand on his head and gave him an affectionate rub.

"Alright, buddy, I have to go to class. So, that means you have to go back into your Pokéball. I'll play with you after class." I murmured to him and put him back in his ball.

I put his ball back on my belt and headed inside the University. I fidgeted with my hoodie strings anxiously as I walked to class. I hadn't seen anyone I knew from high school or anywhere else here so far. Doesn't ease my anxieties or anything. I finally got to class and took a seat in the back. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through PikaBook and saw all the 'fun' posts from my 'friends' on there. People getting married, having kids, starting their professions, and here I am. In my first semester of university. Lame.

It was 9:50 when I had come in and took my seat. Twenty minutes had passed and the Professor still hadn't shown up. Class was supposed to start at 10 and it was already 10:10. Students were grumbling about some rule where, "If the Professor is fifteen minutes late, that means we can leave." Some stupid bullshit like that. And then there were complaints how it was our first day and he was so late. I rolled my eyes and continued looking at my phone. A moment later I heard the door fling open and looked up. The professor came in and stood in front of the class with his back to the chalkboard.

"Alright class, listen up." The Professor pulled on his tie, obviously uncomfortable. He wore a baggy white button up with his sleeves rolled up and a black tie. With his sleeves were rolled up and his tattoos were visible on his thick forearms. "I'm uh, your new Professor. The names Guzma, just stick to calling me that, I guess." He ran his fingers through his messy white hair, anxiously.

I cocked my eyebrow as I watched him having a quiet freak out in front of the class. _Are you kidding me?_ I snorted softly as I continued watching him. He looked so…out of place as a Professor. He had messy white hair that was black closer to his scalp, wore baggy black pants, and that… baggy white shirt with the tie. He looked like a mess, but it was attractive? _Ew, did I just think that about my Professor?_ I shivered as I tried to forget that thought.

"Excuse me? Are you even paying attention?" I snapped back to reality and looked up at the Professor.

"Yes, did I miss something?" I mumbled, looking at him bored.

"I asked your name." His face was red from being flustered, and he had his arms crossed. One hand was curled into a fist.

"Oh, me? My name is _, I'm so happy to meet you." I responded to him nonchalantly.

"Are we going to have a problem, miss?" His eyes were squinted in frustration. He bit his lip as he awaited my response.

"No, sir. I will be the best student you have." I fluttered my eyelashes and smiled at him softly.

His expression changed from a look of frustration to a look of confusion and he then cleared his throat. After he finished going around the class and learning everyone's names, he turned to the board to start the lecture for the class.

"Now, this is uh, History 101. This is my first-year teaching. Before I was a teacher, about two years ago I was a part of an event that changed the history for us here in Alola." He smiled sheepishly and pushed the hair out of his eyes. "I was a part… of an organization that had something to do with the Ultra Beasts that popped up two years ago. But, let's start from the beginning of our history books, right?"

I furrowed my brow as I listened to him talk. _Organization? From when the Ultra Beasts attacked…? Wait, now that I think about it that name sounds familiar._ I continued to try and remember where I thought I knew him from. As I was half paying attention, I noticed that he would occasionally look back at me. We made eye contact one time and his face burned red as he turned back to the board. _Does he perhaps have an interest in me?_ I smirked to myself deviously.

"Okay, before we finish class up, I want to take a quick test so I can see what you guys know so far. Then, we will figure out where we should start this class out at." Guzma handed the tests out to the class individually. When he got to my seat to give me the test, he towered over me and looked deep into my eyes. His cheeks burned brightly and we were frozen in time. His eyes anxiously darted back and forth as he analyzed my face. It was cute how intimidated he seemed to be around me. He handed me the test and walked off.

I pulled out my pen and looked over the test. It was over super simple history that we had learned in grade school, but also over stuff I had seen documentaries on. I filled out the test to the best of my ability but I was fairly certain I passed it. I looked at the paper in boredom and started scribbling hearts all around the edges. I dazed out and eventually felt someone tap on my shoulder. Snapping back to reality, I looked up at who had touched my shoulder.

"Do you need, um, more time to finish the test? …everyone else in the class is already finished with their tests and have left to go to their next class…" My Professor was standing to my side when I finally looked up. He was rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

My eyes traced his face and my face flushed a light pink. He caught me way off guard. "I uh… I've been done, I was just bored so I… doodled on the paper." I mumbled softly and handed him my test. After he took my test I leaned down and loaded my stuff into my backpack

I went to stand up after I loaded up my backpack and bumped into him. He tripped backwards and landed on the desk beside me. I tripped as well over him and nearly fell on top of him. I caught myself before and was hovering over him. My face felt like a Charizard used flamethrower on it. I felt as though he was thinking the same thing, since his face was ruby red and he looked very surprised. I waved my goodbyes at him and ran out of the classroom as fast as I could. He was still laying on the desk when I went through the door.

I sighed as I laid in the grass with my Wimpod right in front of me. The grass tickled my now exposed arms and legs, since I was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts now. "Oh Shrimp, what am I going to do about that Professor." I murmured, plucking the grass in front of me. Wimpod chirped at me and tilted his head. He ran around in a circle in front of me to try and cheer me up. A few moments passed by as he continued running around. I saw the sun setting over the horizon as he played about. "Do you want to go for a walk?" I looked at him and he nodded at me and chirped again.

I stood up and we began to walk to the beach front. He scuttled close to me and looked around for any potential Pokémon that could harm him. I waved to our neighbors as we passed by them. For the most part, it seemed everyone in our little area had headed home for the night. The nocturnal Pokémon had started to stir and go about their nightly duties. As I was observing how quiet everything was, we had made it to the beach. I quickly discarded my shoes and left them at the entrance to the beach. Shrimp scuttled into the sand and chirruped in enjoyment. I dug my toes into the sand and made my way to the water's edge. I plopped onto the sand and took the hair tie that was on my wrist and tied my hair back. I rested my hands in the sand behind me and leaned back and sighed softly. I was at peace near the water. Shrimp would scuttle into the water and splash about. Other little water Pokémon would swim up to him and try to play with him.

Shrimp turned around and his eyes widened. He emitted a shrill chirp and scuttled closer to me. I felt the sand next to me shift and heard someone sigh as they sat down next to me. I looked to my left and there he was. My weird ass Prof.

"Well, well, well. I'm surprised to see you here." He grinned widely and looked me over. Next to him stood a giant Golisopod that was looking curiously at Shrimp. "It's okay, my Golisopod won't hurt him. It's been awhile since he's seen someone of his evolution chain. It's also been awhile since I last saw a Wimpod as well." Shrimp looked at me anxiously and then looked at them. He scooted closer to Guzma and his Golisopod.

Guzma reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a rainbow Pokébean. He slowly lowered his hand down to Shrimp and he warily munched on the bean. Shrimp then chirruped happily and spun around in a circle, finishing the bean when he was done spinning.

I smirked as I watched the encounter. "I don't think I've ever made him that happy before, and I've had him since he hatched." I shook my head and laughed.

Guzma's face flushed a light pink and he looked away, embarrassed. "I've had my Golisopod ever since I was a child… heh, he was my first Pokémon. I spent days hunting Wimpods and finally I had found one. I tackled him and wrestled him into his Pokéball." Guzma chuckled softly.

I smiled softly at the thought of that. It was cute to think of a young Guzma, crawling around on the ground after a little Wimpod. "My parents are friends with the people that own the daycare. One day they had an egg that the trainer didn't want so they gave it to me. I've had him ever since then." While we were talking, Golisopod and Shrimp went back into the low tide pools and were playing with each other. A couple more Pokémon started to play with them as well.

I looked over at Guzma and took in his look. It was pretty different from how he looked earlier. He had a pair of yellow sunglasses on his head, a big white and black jacket, a white tank top, and a baggy pair of black pants like he was wearing earlier. He looked so comfortable.

"So, what are you doing out here?" He cocked an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"I come out here to think every once in a while… It's like a second home to me." I looked away from him and out over the water.

"I do the same, honestly." He murmured quietly, following my gaze out to the water. The water was disturbed with ripples, as a Lapras breeched the water from underneath. "I'm surprised I haven't seen you here before, if you frequent here."

I shrugged. "If I don't want to be seen, then I'm not seen." I chuckled softly.

There was a peaceful silence between us. We just sat and watched the water move. We watched the different Pokémon that lived in the water go about their business. Time had passed and we talked about just whatever came up. Or we just sat there while there was no talking. Just peace. I looked over to Golisopod and it was curled up on the sand, asleep. My Wimpod was snuggled up in the Golisopod's arms, peacefully sleeping as well.

"I went over your test." Guzma said abruptly. "You might as well be teaching the class. You aced the test." A soft laugh escaped his lips.

I shrugged a little. "I get bored so I watch a lot of history documentaries. It is what it is."

"I also enjoyed your little doodles. They were very cute, so many hearts." He smirked at me, pushing his hair back. I blushed softly at the comment on my doodles and shivered. I didn't expect it to be this cold out here. He noticed I was shivering and took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. "You need this more than I do."

I wrapped myself tightly in the jacket, embracing the warmth. I could smell his musky cologne and it filled my senses. I felt drunk off the smell. "Maybe we should start heading home. We do have class tomorrow." I rubbed at my eyes tiredly.

Guzma nodded and he stood up. He held out his hand to help me up and I gladly took it. I stood up and stretched as our Pokémon walked towards us. We made the trip back to my house, me beside Guzma and our Pokémon walking with each other. The walk to my house was quiet and peaceful. Once we got to my house, it got a little awkward.

"This is a nice place you have." He looked over my house, his eyes wide.

I shrugged. "It is what it is. It's just me and my mom here now."

He opened his mouth to ask a question and then stopped, realizing he probably shouldn't ask what happened. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, right? No ditching class?" He laughed.

I shook my head. "Why would I miss out on seeing my favorite Prof? We should probably let those two play again some time. They seem to really like each other."

He nodded and rubbed at his neck awkwardly again. "Well. I'm gonna go now. See you tomorrow." He smiled at me and him and Golisopod left into the night.

"Be safe! Don't do anything stupid!" I yelled after him.

He turned around and smiled at me, his cheeks red. He raised a hand in acknowledgement and turned back around. I went inside my house and Shrimp followed me. He begged me to pick him up and carry him to my room, so I did. When I got to my room, I realized I still had his jacket on. _Shit. Hopefully he doesn't get cold on the way back._ Why was I worrying about him? I don't know what I'm on about now. I turned off the light in my room and climbed into my bed. I wrapped myself up in his jacket and Shrimp joined me on the bed. We both slowly fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
